


Yule Feast Preparations and a Present

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Christmas, Cooking, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Hobbits, Minor Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested pairing. Shows, doesn't it?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Yule Feast Preparations and a Present

**Author's Note:**

> Requested pairing. Shows, doesn't it?

The Gardners had decided to spend the Yule of 1431 at Brandy Hall. It was the children's favourite, full of great diversions – clubs, libraries, and dozens of chances for mischief. Rosie and Sam had to admit it didn't hurt to have more people around to look after the ever-growing lot; the Crickhollows, as they'd come to think of them, were here as well this year, and too many cousins and aunts of theirs to count. Come Yule Eve there would be such a feast that would satisfy the hungriest among them.

Rosie, feeling suddenly useless, soon joined in on the feast preparations. There were cooks and scullery maids everywhere in the kitchen, and meat and grain being brought in and baked at every hour. It hardly seemed likely that her pies and jam would feel like much of a snack in comparison. Finally Diamond had to drag her away from the kitchen before she got trampled.

'And I thought managing our lot was a lot of work!' Rosie laughed as she was led away.

'Poor Rosie!' Diamond, who was sometimes prone to melancholy, smiled her happy smile, which was the sort cheer and warm the heart whenever presented, and Rosie's was a heart well receptive to happiness. She grinned back at her practically-sister-in-law, and kissed her cheek.

'Come on,' said Diamond, still smiling, and kissed her mouth. 'Let me take care of you for a change.'

On a Shire Yule, like on birthdays, everyone got a share of the presents.


End file.
